Flaws in the World
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Missing scenes from Girl Meets Flaws focusing on the relationship between Lucas and Maya.
1. Handshakes

It's award time again and Mr. Matthews was discussing graduation and awards. Although he was interrupted by Maya standing up in protest.

"Awards are a scam! A girl like me never had a chance Matthews, never had a chance!"

Lucas only laughed silently at her action. It was clear that she was only playing around since the last protest got way out of hand. Maya looked over at her best friend. Challenging her to join in on her shenanigans.

"Alright, I'll do it, but it's ridiculous." She mumbled before standing and staring at her father. "It's a scam Matthews she never had a chance!"

Maya looked back at Mr. Matthews while he just shrugged and continued with his discussion.

"Maya, will be receiving Griff Hopkin's Totally Cool Award." Both girls sat back down, the blond not saying a word as she leaned back on to Lucas' desk.

"Maya, you just found out you won the Totally Cool Award, yet you just sit there?" Riley seemed bewildered at the concept. Maya could only look at her friend, no discernable expression on her face. "Oh, you're being cool. Why won't you rub off on me?"

The blond only gave a soft smile Lucas couldn't help that his lips mirrored hers. She really was the prettiest little thing he ever saw.

"And the two finalist for the Scholar Athlete Award are… Lucas Friar and Billy Ross."

"I hope you're ready for some competition dude." The dark skinned athlete smirked.

"Oh, well you know how I hate competition." The sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The boys laughed awkwardly before staring at each other and then repeating the action. Maya could only stare at the unusual behavior from the Cowboy. It was weird to see him bantering with someone else. It did go unnoticed that it was all about competition and his tone was drastically different than when he was messing with Maya.

"Hey, Golden Boys. You want to hope down from your cloud of awesomeness? You're making us normal feel bad." Her tone had no inflection, but Lucas didn't miss that she gestured to Riley and herself. Although, he couldn't decipher why.

"Yeah! Right after our hand shake of awesomeness."

With that the athletes stood up and began the overly complex handshake that involved weird body wiggling, slapping each other's hands, and doing a chest bump that honestly looked like they just ran into each other. The girls only rolled their eyes and a few of their classmates wondered how they were not getting in trouble for being disruptive.

"Every day." Maya's tone was slightly annoyed, but still mostly monotone.

"Girls should have their own hand shake of awesomeness." Riley claimed.

"What would it be?" The girls shared a look before simultaneously crossing their legs flipping their hair and waving their hands in a dismissive fashion while stating in a very flirt tone "stop it".

Lucas looked back at Billy with a smile that claimed _aren't they adorable. _Billy could only shake his head, although the reason why wasn't that he disagreed with him. It was something deeper that he wasn't even able to grasp. Corey Matthews continued to list off recipients for awards beginning with Farkle, who will be getting an award for confidence.

"Farkle?"

"Farkle can't come to his desk right now. If you have a question for Farkle say one. A comment say two and fill in questions three." A robotic recording of the small boy's voice rang out through the small call box on his desk.

"One! Where are you?" Lucas was more focused on Maya's expressions than what was going on next to him. The way her eye's scrunched together in confusion at their missing friend. Her blue eye's widening the weirder the message was getting.

"You have selected three."

"No! I said one!" Corey was getting louder; more frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but we are experiencing rather high call volume. Your call will be answered in approximately thirty-five minutes." The number was stated in a much deeper pre-recorded tone. Maya's head tilted to the side. Confusion and worry evident in the way her lips formed a straight line.

"Representative!"

The bell rang to dismiss the class. Maya looked back at Lucas, silently telling him to wait in the hall. The blond knew Riley would pitch some kind of fit with her dad about not receiving an award and a few moments later she was proven correct.

"Hey, hop-a-long, something is going on with Farkle." Maya stated as soon as she saw him leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, do you ladies have any idea as to what it is?" The response he got was negative. "Okay, well let's go find him. Riley, you check the classrooms. I will check the Library. Maya and Billy can check the computer lab and anywhere else you can think of."

They all spread out, Maya and Lucas went down one corridor while Billy and Riley walked down the other. With the computer lab being on the way to the library it only seemed logical that they would walk together. Lucas checking the class rooms they passed.

"Where could he be?" Lucas mumbled.

"I don't know, this is so not him."

Lucas looked at her. The concern in her eyes worried him. There was no doubt that he was worried about their friend as well, but he couldn't help but question if she would ever be this concerned about his well-being.

They checked the library to no avail and Lucas almost collapsed into one of the chairs. Maya didn't notice at first since she was talking to the librarian about where else Farkle could be. When she turned around Maya noticed the crinkle of skin between his eyes and the deep frown marring his face.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ranger Rick?" She had walked over and was leaning against the table next to him.

"I'm just worried about him. I just know something is going on and I doubt it's good."

"Same, but we need to keep looking. Come on, Cowboy, let's meet up with Riley and see if she had better luck."

"You really are amazing." He gave her a heart melting smile

"You really need to stop saying that. I'm no angel."

"Whatever you say, ma'am."


	2. Custodial Suite

"I looked in the library he's not there." Lucas stated when she saw Riley. Maya only bit her lip, not correcting him on the fact that she was there as well.

"Hey guys, I checked the ball field. No Farkle." Billy walked over.

"You looked on the baseball for Farkle? Billy, are you even trying?" The little rebel stated. Her tone incredulous that anyone would look for the little nerd anywhere were sports is involved.

"Not really." He shook his head and walked off.

"Troubled lad, I now release you to the hands of your caring friends." Janitor Harley gestured as he and Farkle left the custodial services room. "Because they have time for this."

"You want to tell us what's going on here buddy?" Lucas drawled. His accent thicker when he was worried.

"Are you my buddy?" Farkle replied, a bite in his tone.

"What?"

Maya looked over at Lucas, the disbelief on the Cowboys face was evident enough that the comment hurt. No one hurts the people she cares about, not even other friends.

"Spill it, Farkle." Maya piped up, tilting her head in a way that Lucas learned meant she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Somebody made fun of my turtle-necks."

"Your turtle-necks?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, someone said they make me weird."

"You are weird." Maya stated and it was true. He was a strange little genius.

"She doesn't mean that." Riley consoled.

"Sure I do. He knows he is. He embraces it. But you already know that, Farkle. That's what makes you unique." Lucas knew Maya was trying to help, in her own brash way, but it didn't help.

"What's the point of being unique if someone knows you're really not?" With that he walked away and none of his friends knew what to do.

"We have to fix this." Of course Riley would say that, it was practically her catch phrase.

"We know."

"Gandhi, what did he do?" Mr. Matthews questioned the class the fallowing morning.

"Freed Ireland." Maya stated completely serious.

"Try again."

"Freed Ireland." She said it with the same confidence as before and Lucas could only smile. He knew she was only messing with Mr. Matthews as they studied this chapter the previous night. Well, on the subway to school this morning. He had become her unofficial tutor in the mornings and was rather pleased she would actually listen to him with few insults and name callings.

"Freed India."

"Before or after he freed Ireland?" Lucas only chuckled softly at her antics. Their goofy teacher only moved on with the lecture.

"Jackie Robinson, what did he do?"

"First Irish guy to play in the Major leagues after Gandhi freed him." Billy chipped in. Lucas gave him a glare as he recognized the play as a flirt. But, smiled when he noticed that Maya was frowning slightly at Billy taking her spot light.

"I- I quite. I quite." Their teacher stuttered. Coming up in defeat.

After that Lucas was completely zoned out. When Maya turned back around to face the front of the room she had leaned back on to his desk and the scent of her shampoo was intoxicating his senses. The cowboy was always curious about how she got her hair to smell so amazing. It was like strawberries and lilies and vanilla and something so purely Maya that he couldn't describe it. His fingers slowly inched their way to where her curly blond locks splayed out on his desk. Lucas picked up the end, careful not to give away his action to her, and rubbed the curls between his long fingers. Her hair was beyond soft and he idly wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through all of it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang and Maya leaned forward to pack her bag. They walked out of the room and placed their belongings in their lockers before going to the recently located hiding spot of their friend.

"Hey, Ranger Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you want to play with my hair don't be so creepy about it."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ma'am." _There's going to be a next time?_

She only chuckled before her thoughts flitted back to Farkle and Riley.

"Come, on Hop-a-long, let's catch up to Riley."

A few seconds later they walked into the custodial suite.

"Somebody told Farkle that he doesn't deserve us as friends." Riley informed as soon as they were both inside.

"Who?" Maya inquired. Her protective nature wanting to do something to that person immediately for harming her friend.

"It's not important." He dismissed.

"It's the most important thing in the world." Maya was now pissed off. "I'll find him myself and I would hate to be him when I do."

The fierce blond practically stomped her way out of the room. However, Lucas picked her up rather easily under the arms. His fingers grazing places they shouldn't, but this information didn't faze Maya, who was still walking in the air.

"Am I there yet?"

On that note Lucas rolled his eyes and placed her back on her feet. She stole a glance at him, impressed by his strength, if only for a moment. The cowboy made sure to stay between her and the door to prevent any more escapes. What he didn't notice was that he walked the few paces to stand next to her and leaned in her direction when he began talking to Farkle.

"Farkle, don't let what anyone says get to you. That's what gives them power." Lucas' voice lowered, his conviction almost frightening.

"Why are you my friend?" Farkle's voice was small, hesitant.

"What is it with that?" His tone softened.

Riley turned Farkle to face her and asked him to come back to class. Janitor Harley walked back over to the group from his _corner of shame _that he put himself in a few minutes earlier.

"Pippie long-stockings is right." Riley couldn't help but to look down at her legs at the comment. She wasn't even wearing leggings. "I Janitor Harley Keiner was in my youth a school Meany and someone you all know and love was often the target of my shenanigans. But, his will was so strong it changed the nature of our relationship forever. In fact he even got me this job and now I hold him in the highest esteem."

Of course Mr. Matthews walked through the door at that very moment.

"Hey, Johnny Baboon!" Harley elongated the introduction. Corey Matthews looked utterly shocked.

"Johnny Baboon?" The kids chorused. Restrained laughter on their tongues.

"You promised me." Corey hissed to his former tormentor.

"Oops."

"Farkle, you're here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Good, then I will see you in my class tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

With that the four friends left to get lunch before their next class.


	3. Gym Fights

Later that evening, once school had let out, three-fourths of the group meet up at the Mattews' to discuss what to do next. Riley was being, well Riley, and freaking out that her crush was sitting in the cove next to the window in her room. Maya on the other hand was doing the same thing, although internally, as this was a very important spot to her and Riley. Sharing it was rather taboo and made her a bit uneasy at the prospect of it not being as special any more.

"This is a _very_ special place to us, Lucas." Riley's words slurred off her tongue.

"This is where Riley and I figure out our most important stuff." Maya explained.

"Do you ever talk about me here?"

His smile was easy, as his curious mind searched out an answer. Riley turned to Maya, visibly freaked out while Maya's blue eyes widened; not expecting him to be so blunt about the question. Lucas never taking his eyes off of Maya since her knew her cerulean eyes gave away every emotion, and every truth.

"What do I do now, I don't know what to do." The short brunet whispered frantically to her best friend.

"Start over and move on." Her eyes flickered to Riley's before giving a warning glace to the Cowboy.

"This is a _very_ special place to us, Lucas." The blond smiled at her friend while still giving a warning signal to Lucas.

"Do you ever talk about me here?"

Maya's eyes widened once more and her smile instantly fell. Not fully comprehending that he didn't head her warning. Then again he never did follow the rules of their game. Not that they specified any, but that still didn't condone playing it wrong.

"You give me bad advice!"

Riley glared menacingly, well it wasn't all that menacing, and Maya could only shrug and roll her eyes simultaneously. The rebel not sure how to respond to her weird little friend.

"Well, I appreciate you having me here. Whatever Farkle's dealing with, he shouldn't have to go through it alone."

"I want my Farkle back. We're not as good without him." Maya proclaimed. Farkle was like a weird little brother to her and no-one messes with the few people that Maya loves. Because for her, they're all she has. "If you tell him I said that I will jack you up son."

Lucas only nodded while trying to comprehend the 'My Farkle' part of that statement. Riley pulled back immediately assuming that it was an indication that Maya had a crush on Farkle. Thankfully it was then that Corey Matthews walked through the door with an ultimatum of twenty-four hours to fix their friend or adults would get involved.

Once the door clicked shut Maya piped up with her idea.

"If we just knew who this guy was I know you would take care of him." She gestured towards her Cowboy.

"What?" As flattering as it was that she had faith in him like that, it wasn't the best idea. "Beat him up? Maya, all those people on the blackboard never became like the people who were attacking them by resorting to their methods. It's just not the first response of an intelligent person."

Not even a second later Corey flew back into the room and chased Lucas out the open window. Riley commandeering the boot that the older Matthews had pulled off the boy. With the two girls huddled against the corner and a triumphant father sitting beside them, Maya couldn't help but feel a little disappointment in what she let slip out. She knew that violence wasn't the answer, it always made more problems in the end, but she couldn't help but think that their stronger male friend could handle a fight. Although, as far as she knew it wasn't in his nature. What really hurt though was the disappointed look in his dark brown eyes and she wasn't sure why it hurt this badly. It was worse than when she was being scolded by Mr. Matthews after the failed homework rebellion.

It was fourth period and even though Farkle was back in class he was way out of character. So, when Riley and Maya stormed their way over to Lucas after changing into their gym apparel, it took the tall Texan off guard.

"Where's Farkle?" Maya catechized. She had her last period with him, but he wasn't there.

"I thought he said he wasn't going to miss any more classes." Lucas' jaw tightened, worried about the small tween.

"Then why haven't we seen him?" She glared at him. Wordlessly accusing him in her need to release some of her frustration.

Billy hopped into the gymnasium not a moment later inviting Lucas to baseball practice. Of course, being the civil Cowboy that he is, he declined in favor of helping Farkle.

"Ah, I don't think I'm going to make it. My buddy's still being hassled and I wasn't to be there for him."

"Your buddy? You mean Farkle?" Billy looked as though he couldn't believe one of his fellow teammates would want to hang out with such a weird little nerdling.

"Yeah, nobody has seen him."

"You're better off."

Riley and Maya shared a confused glance as they began to piece together the pieces. Lucas on the other hand clenched and unclenched his hands. The tension spreading through his back and shoulder. Like a rattlesnake about to strike at its pray.

"Excuse me." The teen's volume rose in disbelief.

"Come on Lucas. I don't really see Lucas as your buddy."

"Why not?"

"You don't think he's different than us?"

"What do you mean? Smarter? Yeah, he's the smartest kid in school, but he doesn't make a big deal about it." It went unnoticed by the brunets that Billy was not listening, Maya on the other hand was trying to piece together if this was arrogance or if he was their friend's tormentor. Lucas just kept talking.

"Lucas, Farkle is a nothing." Billy interrupted.

The girls were stunned and Maya looked as though she was about to kill, however Lucas beat her to it by grabbing Billy's shirt and shoving him into one of the gymnasium walls. Hard. Billy was shocked, the docile Texan actually attacking him.

"You're the one who did this to Farkle? Why would you do something like that to a guy like him?"

Lucas was now beyond pissed and a few other kids were beginning to notice the altercation. He held Billy against the wall with one hand as he semi- faced the girls. Gauging their reactions. Riley was stunned and Maya's fists clenched.

"I don't know. Because he's a guy like him." Billy scoffed. "You want to let me go now?"

"You're the nothing Billy." He was practically growling now.

"Lucas don't." Maya stepped forward, yet her heart was set on keeping her Cowboy out of trouble. Keep him from becoming the type of person she knew he wasn't.

"I thought this was what you wanted Maya." Lucas let Billy go to face the blond, his eyes softening slightly at her expression. She was scared. Not for herself. Not for Billy. But for him, yet his fury still held strength in his heart.

"What? She wanted you to pop me _Mr. Perfect_? Well, I don't think that's what he's going to do."

"Yeah." Lucas was quick to agree, than quick to take it back. "No, that's what I'm going to do."

"No!" Maya than sprung onto the taller boy's back. Stopping him from doing anything else physical to Billy without hurting her as well. "That's what he wants. He wants you to be like him."

It was now taking a lot of focus for Lucas to remain mentally in this fight. The feeling of Maya pressed against his back was distracting enough, but with her words brushing against his ears he was losing control of the mental capacity to do much of anything. Maya was having a similar struggle. She was beginning to come to terms with the notion that she had some kind of feeling towards Lucas. She could feel the lean muscles in his back and shoulders as she clung to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they both had a brief moment of realization in that the contact left amazing little sparks on their skin, even with the layers of clothing.

"Hmm, well you see, Lucas is like me. We live in a cloud of awesomeness remember? Handshake?" Billy reenacted the more awkward part of the complicated handshake that was more wiggling than anything else.

Riley had her arms crossed. Her focus more on her best friend that was still hanging on to her crush's back than on the fight going on. The thoughts running through her head were not very pleasant as a small bout of jealousy reached her mind at the thought of them together. It passed a moment later when she knew that Maya would never betray her that way. No boy could ever stand between them. There was a girl code or something like that.

"I don't like you like this. This isn't the Billy I know and I want to know why and I want to know now." He was getting less and less aggravated the longer Maya clung to him. "And would you get off my back."

Lucas looked at the blond, registering this was the first time he was looking up at her. Maya barely registered the words as she was having a silent conversation with Riley about why she was still on Lucas' back. She hopped off, a bit reluctantly, and went to stand beside her best friend as Billy kept berating Lucas about how teammates come before real friends. Riley threw an arm around Maya and they shared a look.

"Boy are you wrong, these guys are my friends all the time." He gestured to both of them. Riley smiling at the complement and Maya gave a small hurt smile to Riley. "Not just on the field."

"How are you even friends with that little guy?" Billy demanded, his tone outraged.

"Because I can depend on him. Because he is the most loyal person I have ever met. Because he's my best friend!" Lucas was shouting now. He was compelled to hit Billy upside the head to smack some sense into him. How could he not understand this?

"You really mean that?" The high pitched voice of their troubled friend came from above. All eyes focus on the ceiling and found Farkle clinging onto the rope for dear life. "You're my best friend too."

"Farkle, how did you get up there? I thought you couldn't climb the ropes." Lucas called up to the small boy.

"I can't, but in desperate situations apparently I can fly."

He was getting more and more anxious of being this high up. The girls shared a look before racing to pile as much matting beneath him as they could. Knowing that his grip wasn't going to last much longer.

"You really don't want to be friends with a goofball like that?" Lucas questioned Billy.

"Not really, no." He began to walk away.

"Let me ask you something. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"I've never actually seen you hang out with anybody who isn't on the team."

"Dude, whatever. I don't need this." Billy tried brushing off the verbal assault from Lucas. The questions and accusations giving him a headache.

"You don't. Well, too bad. Because friends like Farkle don't just fall out of thin air."

Of course it was in that moment that Farkle's grip on the rope slipped and he fell with a loud thud onto the mats below. Riley and Maya checked him over to make sure he didn't break anything. The rest of the class just looked on and a few questioned once again where a teacher was during this whole ordeal.

"You can have him. You'll figure out sooner or later that they're no us."

"Who's us?" Lucas' voice dropped into a confused whisper.

Billy just shrugged him off and walked out of the gymnasium. He was stopped by Janitor Harley who basically told him that if he kept up this _me not we_ mentality that he would end up just like him.

"Okay we're done." Maya stated in a manner that gave away she was expecting something to happen. "It's all over. Nothing left to do except carry on with our normal middle school lives, except…"

She gave a grand gesture at pointing at Riley. Not even noticing the odd looks she was receiving from her male friends.

"What are we going to do about Billy?" Riley pondered.

"Riley, you can't fix everything." Maya gave her a pointed look and after a brief pause and a shake of her head, "Okay, go ahead."

It sometimes surprised Lucas how much Maya knew Riley and vice versa. Their friendship was amazing and the Texan knew that if he did what he wanted to do than it would tear them apart. It wasn't in his nature to be selfish like that. But, sometimes, he really wanted to be.

"I almost died." Farkle stated in a rather peppy voice after the events that have transpired over the last few days.

"I know buddy." Lucas chuckled as he followed the girls out of the gym.


	4. Mr Perfect

The following morning Riley and Maya tricked Auggie into keeping their father at home for a little while so they could commence their plan. The idea came from the older Matthews' himself, to wear a label stating who you are. Riley was fervently writing the flaws that they claimed they had on their foreheads. Lucas snatched a black marker and turned towards Maya, who was lounging in her chair.

"Maya, could you write my flaw?"

She just stared at him, a question stated in her raised eyebrow.

"Because, I wouldn't want anyone else to do so, Clutterbucket."

Maya only snatched the pen from his much larger hands and uncapped it with a small click. She contemplated writing something funny, but decided against it. Instead she opted to write what she saw and was surprised he trusted her enough to write what she wanted.

"Now mine." The blond passed the pen back although she didn't look at his expression. "Write broken."

Lucas was confused as to why she would think she was broken, but didn't question it as he tilted her head so he could write properly. It took a rather great amount of will power to focus on the writing and not her haunted deep blue eyes.

"There, done."

Before either one of them could say anything Riley ordered everyone to sit in their seats. Billy walked in a few seconds later and was obviously apprehensive being the only one left out of the plan.

"What's going on?" Corey questioned with a smirk as he walked into his classroom.

"Riley made us write on our heads!" The girl who spoke up had _Tattletale _written on her forehead.

"Riley?" Her father smiled.

"Insecure; it's always mattered more to me what my friends think of me than what I think."

"Maya?"

"When I own it. It doesn't make me feel so bad." The blond smiled softly and Lucas' heart went out to the _broken_ girl sitting in front of him.

"Good. So, before someone can use our own flaws against us. Maybe it would help us to admit that we all have them."

Lucas spun around to face Billy, who in response stood up and went to leave the room. It was as he was passing Lucas that Riley noticed what was written on her crushes forehead. Clearly in Maya's penmanship. Many thoughts ran through her mind, but she dismissed them for now and focused on the situation at hand.

When Farkle raised his bangs to reveal the _nothing_ written underneath Maya subconsciously bit her lip. A habit that the Texas native knew meant something was bother her. Billy now stood in front of the class. Lucas had a hard look in his eyes and was squeezing one of his fists in his other hand to relieve some of the temptation to have another 'talk' with him.

"What made you treat Farkle the way you did?" Maya interrogated the dark-skinned male. However, there was little malice, there was barely any emotion in her words. It was as nonchalant as the way she leaned against the Cowboy's desk.

It was soon discovered why Billy had behaved in such a manner. He was jealous of the smaller boy who could make friends easily and be someone off of a sports field. So, Farkle wrote the flaw on Billy's head. Taking claim for his wrongs and apologizing to the Farkle. Mr. Matthews than explained how true friends can help with each other's flaws, wiping them away. With that he pulled out some wet-wipes and handed one to Riley.

Lucas couldn't help but notice that a genuine smile spread over Maya's lips as the word was erased. He knew that Riley would be the one to save Maya, it was in her nature to fix everything that she saw as wrong in the world. Yet, the teen couldn't help but want himself to be her hero. The one to make her see she wasn't broken. To make her see that she was worth the moon and the stars. He stared at her as she watched Billy erase Farkle's flaw. The look in her eyes gave way that she was ready to protect him at any moment if Billy did something cruel to their friend.

Another smile found its way onto the lips of all Farkle's friends as they watched him do the Handshake of Awesomeness with his, hopefully, former bully. Even Corey was smiling sweetly at the scene before him. Lucas stood and walked to their teacher. He gave a quick glance at Maya, who was watching him curiously.

"Mr. Matthews?"

"Mr. Perfect."

The boy in question turned back to Maya for a short second; licking his lips he did so to save off a blush. Riley looked at Maya, who was nonchalantly focused on the scene playing out before them. It was clear to her that this was how Maya saw him. He was perfect, Riley knew this. She had developed a crush on him surrounding this concept, especially since he was perfect for her. She wanted her first crush to be her one love just like her parents. Although, she was blinded to the fact that he might not fancy her in the same fashion that she fancies him.

The bell rang shortly after Janitor Harley returned Farkle's turtle-necks and the group of friends went to lunch. However, not before Lucas grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her into an adjacent hallway. She grabbed her wrist back from him; the contact making her feel things that she shouldn't.

"How can I help you, Sundance?" She smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, little Lady, I was wondering why you wrote what you did on my forehead." He used a long finger to point where the word was still scribed; his accent amplified.

"Because, you don't have any flaws. Well, besides your Texas Heritage." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And it's how Riley sees you."

"Well, clearly you need to get to know me better, Miss Clutterbucket." Lucas tilted his invisible hat at the small blond.

Maya only made that frustrated sound that comes when she can't argue back with him. She actually did want to get to know him better, she might not ever say that out loud though. The Texan analyzed her expression, which at the moment was rather blank.

"Let's head back to Riley and Farkle." She turned on her heel and walked to the cafeteria.

The following day was graduation, which was rather ridiculous in Maya's opinion since it was their seventh grade year. It was more about the awards than anything else.

"Well, we've given out our award for confidence." Their teacher smiled.

Farkle raised his arms, and his trophy in triumph while his friends smiled. The small boy was back in his turtle-neck and to show their support the rest of the gang was too. Billy wore teal, Farkle, purple, Riley wore orange. Lucas wore a dark blue and Maya, well Lucas thought she rather looked like a highlighter in her yellow sweater, however he also noted that she was pulling it off rather well. Perhaps it was because she was blond.

"Cool."

"Sup?" Maya nodded raising her own trophy in acknowledgment.

"And we've acknowledged our Scholar Athlete."

Lucas turned to Billy with a competitive gleam in his eye.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, but I'm working on it." Billy grumbled.

"You okay, Riles? I know getting an award was a big deal for you." Maya questioned her best friend.

"I'm okay. Really." However, her voice gave way to the disappointment she felt.

Then, as Corey Matthews tends to do, he surprised everyone with another award. An award that his daughter earned for sticking to what she believed in and helping not just her friends, but the rest of the class with her idea to oppose bullying.

"Maya, how do I act cool about this?"

"You, just be who you are."

Riley stood, throwing her hands in the air while screaming "yay" in a manner that only suited the naive brunet. Maya chuckled at her friend and let her have her moment before pulling her into a hug.

**This ends this "episode" and i plan on doing another one, however i would like your input on which one to do next (still not going to do first date yet). The first episode mentioned will be my next episode.**

**Thank you all for the support. Every favorite, follow, and review makes me want to keep writing. :)**


End file.
